Future actions, Present worries
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: read and review. my way on how the family finds out about chris. PG13 SAME STORY DIFFERENT NAME! Thanks to CharmingPiper for the story name. What if Chris didn't hate Leo but was scared of him?
1. Ch1 Chris gets stabbed

****

Authors Note: I know I havent finished my other story but i am working on it. And i don't own charmed.

Ch1

It wouldn't work. Nothing he did worked. He tried everything he could think of and he was still no colser to saving Wyatt. The only result was that his secret was almost out. The sister's had almost found him out.

"I can't do this," Chris whispered looking through the Book of Shadows, "Maybe I shouldn't have come back. Maybe I made a mistake."

Chris looked at a picture of a normal looking creature. This is what the book said.

__

Norkal

A power weilding demon that has no demonic form. He apperars as a normal witch but be warned, he is no friend. He freezes your powers and then attacks. He can be killed by a simple spell.

****

Great, Chris thought, **Just what I dont need, a power weilding demon.**

Just then Leo orbed in.

"I thought I told you to get out!" he snarled at Chris.

"Just let me get the info on this guy," Chris said too tired to start a fight.

Chris thougth Leo aggreed but he didn't know that Leo was throwing a knmofe at him. As it hit him in the arm Piper walked in.

"Leo!" Piper exclamed, "What happened?"

****

Let me know if you want the next chapter


	2. Ch 2Chris is taken

**Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing.**

Ch 2

"Don't worry Piper," Leo said, "I just had a little tempr and stabbed this backstabber."

"Why?" Piper asked helping Chris pull the knife out of his arm. She didn't miss the look of gratitude on the dark haired man's face.

"Your welcome," she said before Chris could say anything.

She handed Chris a cloth.

"Leo?" Piper asked, "Will you heal Chris?"

"No," Chris said orbing out, "I'll be fine."

When Chris orbed out he was on the Golden Gate Bridge. It was night. He looked up and saw the full moon. He looked at his bleeding arm and sighed.

Ow, he thought wrily, _Dad stabbed me._ He held the cloth against his wound. Hearing Pheobe call him he orbed back to the manor.

"What do you need?" Chris asked not realizing that he was in the middle of a battle scene.

"Uh," Pheobe said pushing Chris down, "Demon!"

Chris looked up and saw the demon that was called Norkal. He also saw Piper about to blow him up.

"Piper don't!" he screamed, "He'll freeze your powers!"

Norkal then grabbed Chris and shimmered out.

Authors note: I am so sorry for the short chapters. I have this written down on paper and it looked big. Well I promise that chapter 8 is good and long. well stick with me and the chapters will most likley get a bit longer.

Oh and to answer peoples questions this story takes place before anyone knows who Chris is and is my own version on how they found out about him.

And let me know if you want the next chapter. looks around

Charmed Bookworm


	3. Ch3 Almost found just kill the demon

Authors note: I know no one has reviewed yet but I just wanted to solve the cliffhanger I left it at.

Ch 3

Chris found himself in a cage in a cave. _Where am I?_ he wondered.

"Now witelighter!" Norkal said, "Prepare to die!"

"Haha," Chris said, "You are no darklighter."

"True," Norkal pondered, "But I know you are half-witch."

Chris gasped.

"Yes," Norkal continued, "I could vanquish you in a heartbeat."

Chris could think of no witty comeback.

"Do what I say and I wont vanquish you," Norkal snikered.

Chris sat down against the cage wall and sighed.

At the manor Piper was sitting in her room confused on why the demon took Chris.

As she sat there Piage walked in.

"Honey are you okay?" Paige asked Piper.

"Yeah," Piper said forcing a smile and not knowing why she was so upset, "Just wondering why Chris was taken."

"Don't know the answer to that but Pheobe is getting a spell ready and I have a potion read to bind the demon's powers."

"What are his powers?" Piper asked.

Paige shrugged and they walked into the attic. Pheobe looked up when they walked in.

"Do you have the spell?" Piper asked Pheobe.

Pheobe showed Piper the paper and this is what it said,

We want to find our witelighter

Take us there

We have no time to spare

"Pheebes," Piper said, "How are you going to vanquish the demon?"

"We are not going to vanquish him," Pheobe said, "We are going to grab Chris and then leave."

"Will that work?" Paige asked.

Pheobe thought a moment.

"It will have too," she said finally.

"Okay," Piper said, "Where's the spell?"

Pheobe handed her the paper and they said the spell. Then Glittering lights ingulfed the sisters and they found themselves in a cave with the demon from earlyer waiting with a evil smile.

as I said before eventhough no one has reviewed yet I still updated. Just getting it out of my sistem before the school week happens tomorow.

Haha. do you want the next chapter. and please go read my other stories.

Man I hate school

CharmedBookworm


	4. Ch4 Chris says Mom!

Authors Note: Once more no one has reviewed but I just put ch 3 out five minuets ago. I am a good updater!! yay!

Ch4

"I was wondering when you were going to come," the demon cackled.

"Who are you and where is Chris?" Pheobe demanded.

"I am Norkal and your friend is over there," the demon said pointing.

They looked at that direction and saw Chris looking at them.

Norkal smiled.

"He is fine for now," Norkal sneered, "But he wont he!"

Paige tied to orb to Chris but found that she couldn't.

Norkal looked up amused.

"You can orb in but not out," he told Paige, "Now how could I kill your little friend?" Norkal paused. "Oh. Like this."

After he said that he threw a sword at Piper and it stuck in her gut.

"Piper!" Pheobe screamed.

Paige just stood there.

Now it took a moment for all of this to sink inot Chirs' brain but when it did he screamed, "MOM!"

Paige and Pheobe looked at each other and said, "Mom?"

Chris then collasped.

Sorry the chapter is short but it is what you get when I update a few times in one day.

CharmedBookworm

REST IN PEACE CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!


	5. Ch 5 Chris starts to fade and Piper is h...

****

Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers for reviwing. And Teal-lover update your story called do you really want to know!!!!

Ch5

"Leo!" Paige and Pheobe yelled at the same time.

"Heal Piper," Phoebe instructed when he orbed in. Paige said a spell to defete the demon.

The spell went.

__

The pain you have caused

of All the people that have lost

May you endue.

A hundred times through

Norkal went up in flames and Piper was healed. Paige looked over at Chris in the cage. She smiled when he stood up.

"We should get Chris out of there," Pheobe said realizing that Piage was staring at him, "Any ideas?"

"Chris see if you can orb," Leo instructed.

Chris did as he was told and Paige was shocked.

"We can orb now?" she asked.

"Yes," Chris explained, "He could freeze your powers and make them useless."

"Oh," Paige said.

Leo then grabbed Piper, Pheobe and Paige to orb them to the manor. Paige and Pheobe grabbed both of Chris' arms and went with them to the attic.

"What do you need?" Chris asked when they materalized.

"I need your help with a spell," Paige said as piper went downstairs.

"What are you looking for?" Leo asked.

"Something Chris can help with," Paige said quickley, "But Piper needs you. I think she wants to tell you something."

"Okay," Leo sai going downstairs.

When he left Pheobe turned to Chris.

"Your Piper and Leo's second son?" she asked watching Chris cringe.

"Yes or no?" Paige asked.

Chris turned back around and sighed.

"Only if they get back together," he replied, "Which they most likely wont."

Both Paige and Pheobe noticed that Chris was starting to fade.

"We have to do something," Pheobe said, "They still love eachother. I can feel it." **An: In my verson Piper and Paige never took the blocking potion. **She massaged her temples. "It is really giving me a head ache."

Paige nodded and started writting a spell to remind Piper and Leo on how much they love each other.

Down stairs Piper and Leo were talking about things.

Then Leo said, "Piper I still love you."

****

Almost a whole page. sorry for the short chapters. I am really working on it. Oh and will you go read my stories on There I am also Charmed Bookworm.

Caio

CharmedBookworm


	6. Ch 6 Chris walks in on Piper and Leo

****

Ch6

"What?" Piper asked.

She sat there a moment.

"I love you too."

Piper walked to Leo, grabbed him and he orbed them to her room and they made love.

In the attic, Chris was slowly fading away. Then he started coming back.

"What's happening?" Chris asked.

Paige looked at Chris and said, "Maybe Piper and Leo are you know." She paused. "Doing it."

Phoebe laughed at the expression on Chris' face.

"Come on," she laughed, "That is what you wanted."

"Please don't talk about it," Chris whispered looking sick, "It is the most nasty thing I have ever heard. Even if it was how I was made."

Paige chortled and looked through the Book of Shadows and stopped on a page.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Looking for a way to tell Piper and Leo who Chris is," Paige said.

Phoebe laughed and looked at Chris who was staring out of the attic window.

"Cast a truth spell on him then we will ask him some questions, "Phoebe whispered.

Paige nodded and whispered the truth spell and then looked for an obedience spell to make Chris stay in the manor. Phoebe then spotted one and whispered the spell.

"Chris lets go find your mom," Paige said quickly.

Chris looked at her and orbed out. He orbed into Piper's room. When he got there Piper and Leo were sleeping naked in the bed. Piper then awoke with a start.

"Chris what are you doing here?!"

"Seeing if you have had sex yet," Chris said looking horrified that he said that outloud.

"Why!?" Piper asked.

"Cause I need to conceived," Chris said covering his mouth and starting to orb out.

Leo had been awake and said, "Chris stay here."

Chris stopped his orb looking confused.

"Are we your parents?" Piper asked.

****

So did yall like it? if so review.


	7. Ch7 Chris talks lol

****

Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing.

Ch7

"Depends on what you mean when you say parents," Chris said smirking as he saw that they stayed under the sheets on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Mom was a perent, "Chris explained, "you manly stayed in Elderland."

"Why am I saying all of this?" he asked quickly.

"Do Paige and Pheobe know?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Chris said starting to understand, "They cast a spell on me, huh?"

"Looks that way," Piper grinned, "Get out of the room so we can get clothes on."

Chris nodded and walked out of the room.

"Do you think he hates me?" Leo asked as Piper got dressed.

"Leo," Piper said, "for that you would have to ask Pheobe. She is the empath."

When Chris walked back to the attic he saw Paige and Pheobe smirking.

"What did you do to me?" Chris demanded.

"Truth spell," Paige laughed.

"Chris sit in that chair," Pheobe said pointing to a chair in the middle of the room. Chris walked to it and sat looking confused.

"Obedence spell," Pheobe snickered, "Should wear off soon."

Chris groaned.

"Chris who is your favorite Aunt?" Paige asked trying to get as much out of the situation as she could.

Chris got up and started to orb out but Leo has walked in and said, "Lets talk Chris."

****

You people are in luck. My school is on a three day weekend so I will be able to update tomorow.

CharmedBookworm


	8. Ch8 Chris talks a littlepasta yum

****

I am going to try to update two more times today.

Ch8

Chris once again stopped his orb and cried out, "What?"

"Why did you keep this secret from us?" Piper asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Chris whispered.

The talk went alot like this untill.....

"Why did you come into my room?" Piper asked.

Chris then blushed so hard that everyone laughed.

"Obedence spell?" Leo asked grinning.

"Guilty," Pheobe laughed raising her hands.

"Then everyone expect Piper left the attic. Piper went over to Chris and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you told us who you were," she whispered, "Even if it is because of a spell."

"I love you Mom," Chris said hugging Piper back.

"I love you too Chris," Piper said softly, "And no demon hunting untill the ovedence spell wears off you hear.?"

"Yes Mom," Chris laughed, "I hear."

"Oh," Piper said as an after thought, "I also want you to move into the house."

"You wont kick me out again?" Chris teased.

"Do you want the attic or the basement?" Piper asked ignoring what Chris had said.

"Attic I guess," Chris grinned.

"Good choice," Piper said, "Bed's over there." She pointed to the wall by the window.

"Okay mom," chris said waiting for Piper to finish.

"And stay in the house," Piper finished, "I am going to go make dinner."

"Okay," Chris said, "Do you want me to be down in a moment?"

"Thirty minuets," Piper said leaving the attic.

Chris smiled and fell asleep.

Three hours later he felt someone shaking him.

"Chris," a voice whispered, "wake up."

Chris flet his eyes pop open. He also heard someone laugh.

"Hungry?" Piper asked when Chris woke up completly. She handed him a plate of salad.

"Thanks," Chris said thaking the salad.

He took a small bite. As he did that he looked at all the people in the attic. He saw his mom and the aunts.

"Sorry I didn't come down," Chris said through a mouthfull of salad.

"Its okay," Piper said handing Chris a bowl of pasta, "You needed your sleep."

Chris took a bit of the pasta and smiled.

After he ate the pasta Paige asked once again, "Who is your favorite aunt?"

Chris paled. But the truth spell hadn't worn off so he said, "Aunt Paige."

****

one page and one sentence! yay!


	9. Ch9 What?

****

Here is the next chapter.

Ch9

Piper laughed. Pheobe playfully slapped Chris across the face.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Why what?" Chris asked pretending to be confused.

"Why am I your favorite?" Paige asked.

"Are you complaining?" Chris teased.

"Tell me," Paige said.

"Cause you helped me with my problems," Chris said softly.

"Where was I?" Pheobe asked franticly.

"I avoided you," Chris said looking mildly nervous.

"Why?" all of the sisters asked.

"You are empathic," Chris said, "And that is why I avoided you when I first came back."

Pheobe laughed, grabbed Chris and said, "Come here you."

Chris did as he was told and Pheobe hugged him.

"Uh," Chris choked out, "I need air."

Instead of Pheobe letting go Piper and Paige yelled, "Dog pile on Chris!"

**Oh great**, Chris thought with a grin, **Wonder what they would do if I orbed out from under them?**

Then he orbed out from under them to see. They all tumbled to the ground. Chris rematerlized laughing.

"Chris!" they all cried out in unison.

Chris smiled and Piper said, "I am going to go to sleep."

"So am I," Paige said and Pheobe nodded in aggreement.

"See you in the morning," Pheobe said and the sisters went to their rooms.

Chris sat down in slience and thought about one day of his past. A day that had haunted him ever since it had passed.

The day his mother had died.

****

Chris flashback

__

It started out as any other day that the Halliwell family had started, Leo hated Chris, Wyatt was evil but hiding it, and it was Chris's 14th birthday. Chris had just woken up and pounded downstairs.

"Mom!" he yelled, "its my 14th birthday!"

Leo happened to be home and he stopped infront of Chris.

"You shut up!" Leo bellowed angryly, "You could of woken up Wyatt!"

Leo then punched Chris in the eye. Then Pheobe walked in and cried out, "Leo what are you doing to your son!"

"I have only one son!" Leo snarled at Pheobe.

Leo then orbed out. Pheobe lookd at Chris who was sitting on the stairs sobbing.

"You okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah," he whispered softly, "I diserved it. I could of waken up Wyatt."

"No," Pheobe said feicerly hugging Chris, "You don't deserve it. You never do. Leo is just a big jerk."

At this time Wyatt orbed down and asked, "What happend Chris? Dad get mad?"

With out waiting for an answer he reached down and healed Chris.

"Thanks," Chris whispered.

"No problem," Wyatt said walking into the kitchen. He then stopped and said, "Happy Birthday." Then Wyatt walked into the kitchen.

About three hours later at 12:00 noon, Piper yelled for Chris to come into P3.

He orbed to P3 and saw a buch of party favors and a vanilla cake that said, Happy 14th birthday Chris.

He turned and saw his mom looking at him.

"Happy Birthday baby," she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Mom," he said hugging her back.

"Wher's my hug?" a voice asked.

Chris turned and saw Paige with her hot pink hair and teachers robes and gave her a hug as well.

"Dog pile on Paige an Chris!" another voice yelled.

"Great," Paige said when Pheobe jumped on them. Shortly after Piper did as well.

Paige sighed and orbed both her and Chris a few feet away. She laugherd when they cried out in suprise. Then a demon shimmered in.

"Thought you'd never orb," he sneered.

The demon threw a energy ball and Piper and it hit her.

"Mom!" Chris screamed running to her. He orbed her out to the manor and tried to heal her.

"Damit," he whispered, "Why didn't Dad teach me how to heal?"

"Because he never liked you," a cold voice replied.

Chris turned around and saw his brother.

"Wyatt heal her," Chris cried out.

"And stop what my subjects did for me?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at him not believing what he just said.

"Yes little brother," Wyatt sneered, "I ordered our mother killed. She was holding me down. Trying to make me what I'm not."

"But she's our mother," Chris whispered.

"Don't worry," Wyatt said, "I left the Aunts alive. They will stay that way untill you are old enough to come with me."

Then Wyatt orbed out.

Paige and Pheobe orbind in with cuts and srapes. When they saw Piper dead, Paige screamed, "LEO!"

Leo orbed in.

"OH MY GOD!" Leo cried out, "Piper!"

He then turned to Chris and snarled, "What did you do!"

"Nothing," Chris stammered, "Wyatt did it. He sent some demons."

Leo grabbed the front of Chris's shirt and hauled him up.

"Leo let him go!" Pheobe said trying to make him let go.

Leo threw Chris down.

"Stay out of this house!" Paige screamed.

****

End Chris Flashback

"Chris," a voice said.

Someone shook him.

"Chris you are scaring me."

He was shaken agian. Then he focused his eyes on the room. He saw Leo standing infront of him.

"You okay buddy?" Leo asked.

Chris backed away and cried out, "Don't touch me!"

"Chris," his mother said, "Its just Leo."

"Don't hit me," Chris whispered.

Piper and Leo looked at eachother and said, "What?!"

****

So do you want the next chapter. If so review. I want atleast threee reviews before I update.

See I am easy to get along with. Review and I update.

Charmedbookworm

If I get really into my story I will take only two reviews. Remember I have this all written down on paper. It is just a matter of typing it.


	10. Ch10 Future Leo hit Chris?

****

Ok I am updating again.

Ch10

"I wont hit you," Leo whispered staying back.

Piper bent down and touched Chris on the shoulder.

"Its okay," She whispered, "No one's going to hurt you."

Chris seemed to relax at that.

"What time is it?" he asked after a while.

"3:00 AM," Leo said, "You were yelling."

"Sorry!" Chris called out franticly.

"Its okay," Leo said confused.

Paige and Pheobe walked in confused.

"Whats going on?" Pheobe asked.

"Lets go downstairs and I will explain," Piper said, "Come on Leo,"

Poor Leo was so confused that he just stood in his spot.

"Leo," Piper said again.

"Its okay Mom," Chris said.

"You sure?" Piper asked him.

"Yeah," Chris said, "I'm fine."

Piper nodded and the sisters went downstairs.

When they wre downstairs Paige asked, "Whats up with Chris?"

"For some reason Chris is terrifide of Leo," Piper said.

"Why?" Pheobe asked.

"I don't know," piper said, "Just when he came to his senses he said for Leo not to hit him."

Paige gasped.

"So future Leo hit Chris," Pheobe said softly.

"Seems taht way," Piper said.

They all stood there untill they heard a crash in the attic.

"Orb us," Piper instructed.

Paige orbed them upstairs.

When they got there Leo was on the ground and Chris was standing above him.

"Don't touch me," Chris screamed, "Leave me alone!"

Chris then orbed out


	11. ch11 future leo comes lol

****

The spell I used was jacked from different spells. okay?

Ch11

"Where did he go?' Piper asked franticly.

"What did you do?" Paige asked Leo.

"He tripped," Leo explained, "All I did was try to help him up."

"We need answers," Pheobe decieded writting a spell, "And for that we need our future selves."

"Or my self," Leo whispered softly.

Piper looked at Leo and nodded.

"What would we do?" Paige asked Pheobe.

"Here," Pheobe handed Paige a paper.

They then drew the time portal and said.........

**Hear these words**

Hear our cries

Spirits in another time

Come to us w ho call you here

Settle in this present time

Gilltering lights appeared and the future Charmed ones appeared.

Present Pheobe was the first one to say anything.

"Hello us," she said to the future Charmed ones, "We need to talk toyou about Chris.

"CHRIS IS HERE!?" Future Piper cried out.

"Yes," Present Paige said, "He is."

"Oh my god," Future Paige said, "We thought he was dead.!"

"He is not dead," Present Pheobe said, "We summend you to ask about Chris's life with Future Leo."

Future Piper's face hardened.

"He was no father at atll," she snapped.

"Okay Piper," Future Paige said, "Our younger alive selves need to summon him to talk.

"Okay," she said turning to the younger Charmed Ones, "Summon him."

The past Charmed ones did and the sime thing happend expect that Leo was the one that appeared.

"Hello Leo," Future Piper said.

Future Leo paled.

****

I am so evil. Wont update untill tomrow


	12. Ch12 CHRIS!

****

Ok the idea of Chris jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge is not mine but I used the idea cause it made my story good. It doesnt copy anyones story. It si just my twoisted imangination.

Ch12

"Piper," Future Leo said, "Where am I?"

"2004," both Pipers said at the same time.

"Why?" Future Leo asked.

"Because Chris freaked out when I touched him," Present Leo said softly.

"He's alive," Futrue Leo cried out, "I thought he was dead!"

"What!?" Present Piper said.

"I should have not hit him," Future Leo whispered, "I should of listened to him."

"Damn right you shouldn't of hit him," Future Paige snarled, ,"You don't know what that did to him."

"What did you summon us here for?" Future Pheobe asked ignoring what Future Paige and Leo were saying.

"To talk about Chris, "Present Paige said, "I thought we already told you that."

"We won tell you without Chris's permission," Future Pheobe said softly. Then as an after thought she asked, "Where is Chris by the way?"

"We don't know," Present Piper said panicing a little.

"Maybe he is on the bridge," Future Paige said forggeting Leo ofor a moment.

"Lets go," Present Piper said grabbin Leo, "Orb now."

Present Piper and Leo orbed out and then Present Paige orbed the rest of them to the bridge.

They saw Chris standing at the edge of it and looking like he wanted to jump.

"Chris," Present Piper said, "Can we talk?"

"Why do you care?" Chris asked.

"Cause we care about you," Future Leo said.

"You never cared," Chris whispered.

Chris took a step foword.

"Chris don't!" bother Piper's screamed.

"Or what?" Chris asked, "You'll blow me up?"

He then jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge.

****

Haha I am so evil.

CharmedBookworm


	13. Ch13 Bye bye future charmedones

****

Well here is the next chapter. And thanks to CharmingPiper for the title idea.

Ch13

Chris looked up at the faces of both versions of his family and smiled. _This is sure to get them to make Leo leave me alone_, he thought orbing himself to the ground, _Maybe they will let me save Wyatt without problems._

He looked around and then heard a voice say, "Chris we need to talk."

He turned around and saw Future Leo standing there.

He then backed up and ran into Present Leo.

"Carefull," Present Leo said grabbing Chris's right arm.

"Let me go," Chris said panicing and trying to pull himself away.

"Chris calm down," Future Leo demanded, "Please."

Chris still struggled and tried ot orb away but Present Leo held on to him tightly.

"Let me go!" Chris cried out in fear.

"They are not going to hurt you," another voice said.

Chris saw both versions of the Charmed Ones.

"He just wants to talk," Futrue Paige said soothingly. She turned to Leo, "Let go of him," She said.

Present Leo let Chris go and he backed up and ran inot Present Paige. He stumbled and she held him up.

"I don't want to talk," Chris whispered starting to cry.

"Please," Present Leo said softly, "I want to speak with you."

Present Paige orbed herself and Chris back to the manor. Shortly after the others orbed in.

"What do you want to know?" Chris asked softly.

Present Leo looked at Chris and asked, "What did my future self do to you?"

Future Leo paled and watched as Chris twitched asn sighed.

"You hit me," Chris said finally, "You hit me alot. Everything I did was wrong. You got mad if Wyatt blamed me for anything." He paused and looked at both oversons of his mother, one pregent with him and one not, and asked, "Can I go now?"

"No honey," Future Piper said pulling Chris to the couch and sitting him on it, "You have to stay."

Present Piper went to Chris and sat next to him.

"I am an Elder," Present Leo said softly, "How did I get away with it?"

"All me to answer that," Future Leo said, "I was protected by the magic of the manor."

"How?" The present Charmed Ones asked.

"I'm not sure," Future Leo said.

They all looked at Chris who was sitting sliently.

"You okay?" Future Leo asked Chris.

"We shoudl go back," Future Piper said turing to her younger counter part, "Will you send us back?"

"Sure," Present Piper said, "Let us write a spell."

The present Charmed Ones went to write the spell and Future Piper gave Chris a hug.

"I'm glad to see you again," she whispered, "I love you Chris."

"I love you too Mom," Chris said.

Future Paige, Pheobe, and Leo were watching them. Over Chris's shoulder Future Piper motioned for Paige and Pheobe to join in on the hug. They did and Chris smiled.

Future Leo stood back and Future Paige motioned for him to join in.

Leo looked nervous.

"Come on," Future Pheobe mouthed.

Leo nodded and put his hand on Chris's arm.

When he did Chris tensed but since Piper was there he relaxed.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

They all turned and saw the present Charmed Ones were standing there looking at them.

"Ready to go back?" Present Pheobe asked the Future Charmed Ones.

"Yes," Future Paige said.

The Present Charmed Ones recited a spell and the Future Charmed Ones and Leo dissapeared.

Piper looked at Chris and smiled.

Then The Charmed Ones left Leo and Chris together.

'

****

There is only one more chapter to go.

CharmedBookworm


	14. Ch14 I love you Chris, Said Leo

****

Here is ch 14.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Ch14

"So," Leo said after a while, "Wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Play a bored game?"

"No," Chris said.

"Lets watch a movie," Leo suddnely said.

"Like what?" Chris asked again.

"Howbout Lord of the Rings ," Leo said, "And I'll order us a pizza."

Chris nodded.

"Does it matter what kind?" Leo asked Chris.

"No," Chris said.

"Cheese okay?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Chris said.

"Okay," Leo said, "Why don't you grab us some sodas and go wait on the couch."

Chris did as he was told and Leo ordered the pizza.

When it came Leo brought it and sat down next to Chris on the couch.

He sighed when Chris tensed and cooted over sightly.

"Chris," Leo said, "I wont be that person you know in the future."

Chris looked at Leo sadly.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered.

"Chris," Leo said firmly, "I wont let that happen. The Leo Wyatt you know wont come to pass."

Chris looked at Leo with suprise in his green eyes.

"How?" Chris asked trying not to show Leo that he was crying.

Leo sighed. Chris bowed his head.

"By having you say a spell to show me everything I did to you," Leo replied.

"What?" Chris asked dumbfounded, "I can't."

"Then tell me about it," Leo said in frustration.

Chris looked at his hands which were in his lap.

"At least lets spend the rest of thie afternoon together," Leo said

"What about the other Elders?" Chris asked.

"Screw them," Leo said flatly, "I need to spend time with my other son."

Chris didn't say anything. Leo made up his mind and leaned over and hugged Chris tightly. Chris tightened at first but gave in.

"I love you Chirs," Leo said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating pizza and watching all three movies of LOTR.

_Maybe is is legit_, Chris thought, _Maybe he actully cares._

****

So that is the end of this story. I am working on a sequal where Leo sees what his future self did to Chris.

Well

see ya later.

CharmedBookworm


End file.
